wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Marines
The British Royal Marines are a Commando Squad unit that first appeared in Wargame: AirLand Battle. They are armed with battle rifles, a powerful and accurate LAW as well a machinegun capable of close-quarters combat, making them a force to be reckoned with. History The Royal Marines have immense respect and prestige within the British Military. Founded in 1664 to guard British vessels from Dutch privateers during the Second Anglo-Dutch war. they have since distinguished themselves as a fast, aggressive, amphibious vanguard force that is frequently called upon to spearhead UK and NATO operations. Past deployments of merit include the capture, and resultant siege of Gibraltar, where they held Gibraltar's famous rock for 9 months against a combined French-Spanish force nearly 4 times their size until finally resupplied by the Royal Navy. As Well as the battle of Trafalgar, where Royal Marines captured French Navy vessels against the resistance of their French equivalents. The Modern Day Royal Marine Commandos fame is mainly a result of the devastating work of the Commando raiders during the Second World War. In daring night raids, Commandos would launch short amphibious raids into occupied territories and attack high value targets. In addition to the material damage that was bad enough to anger Hitler into issuing the infamous Commando Order, ordering the execution of any captured commandos. The modern Royal Marines is similar in purpose to an American Marine Expeditionary Force, although with a far smaller number of personnel covering a larger range of roles due to the overall smaller size of the UK Armed forces. The Royal Marines are an integral part of the UK Armed forces, and one of the components of the UK's worldwide rapid-response forces. Like the US Marine Corps they have their own Aviation, Artillery, Engineers, and Special forces. However they do not operate their own seafaring vessels beyond landing craft, and are a component of Her Majesty's Naval Service, rather than being their own branch of the UK Armed forces. The Royal Marines wear the coveted Green Beret, a symbol of having passed the 32 week long Commando training course, designed to teach recruits advanced combat and survival skills; every single Marine recruit, both ranks and officers are taught the same tactical combat and weapons skills, and are expected to be capable of independently orchestrating attacks, ambushes and defences in the chaotic situation of a modern mobile battlefield where a marine force will often be operating with a minimum of support ahead of a main battle-group. Their final test is the gruelling 4 day Commando test where they are mentally and physically tested with a bare minimum of rest. While other members of the British military can complete the commando course all ''Royal Marines are commando qualified. From Colonels to cooks - every single one has completed the same training, the only difference between officers and enlisted training is that officers must complete the same challenges in less time. The marines function as a highly specialised but very adaptable and independent vanguard infantry unit. They operate in all environments and climates, though particular expertise and training is spent on amphibious warfare, arctic warfare, mountain warfare, expeditionary warfare, and commitment to the UK's Rapid Reaction Force with an assault force being permanently based in each of the Royal Navy's Amphibious assault ships ''HMS Albion ''and ''HMS Bulwark, as well as the Helicopter carrier HMS Ocean. Available transports Red Dragon * Stalwart * Saxon * Buffalo IV * FV4333 Stormer * Lynx AH.1 * Lynx AH.7 Overview ''Red Dragon Due to mg rebalance, Royal Marine '75 is no longer cost-effective at 30 points. They suffer from a very short burst length for their MG, thus more affected by moral same for their battle rifle. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' '''Red Dragon Gallery WAB Royal Marines armory.png|Royal Marines in the armory See Also * Category:Infantry Category:AirLand Battle infantry Category:Special Forces Category:Red Dragon infantry